


Silverflint Prompts

by prouvaireafterdark



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Silverflint prompts I've answered on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

It was late when Silver found Flint sitting on the bench against the back of Miranda’s house, a book forgotten in his hands as he stared out across the garden. They’d taken to using her home as a base of operations of sorts since their return to Nassau, and Billy, Ben, Madi, Jack, and Anne all slept peacefully inside. Silver had been about to go to bed as well, but something had been bothering him for a while now and he found his feet carrying him out the door before he could stop himself.

Flint gave no verbal indication that Silver was there, but he shifted down on the bench to make room for him to sit down. Grateful to take the pressure off his leg after a long day, he took the invitation.

A moment of silence passed between them before Silver spoke.

“Are you going to tell me what your problem with Madi is, or am I going to have to guess?” asked Silver, turning his head to look at Flint.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Flint said, and Silver thought he looked a little too still, like he was hyperaware of his movement and was determined not to fidget. Silver narrowed his eyes.

“Really,” he began. “So you don’t recall brushing her off during our discussion today? Or the other night when you were unnecessarily rude to her about her idea? Not to mention the glares that aren’t nearly as subtle as you think they are. She’s new to her position, but she isn’t stupid.”

“I never said she was,” Flint defended, but said nothing to contradict Silver’s other comments.

“You know, you didn’t used to do this. Christ, it’s like ever since-“ Suddenly, everything fell into place. “Wait a minute,” he said, and Flint looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Are you _jealous_?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Flint huffed and turned his attention to the book in his hands.

“Oh my god, _you are_ ,” said John, unexpectedly gleeful at the prospect. “Ever since Madi and I started becoming friends, you’ve completely shut her down. I thought maybe you were just in a mood about something, but jealousy never crossed my mind.”

Flint looked thoroughly unamused, his lips drawn thin and his brow furrowed.

“You know I’d understand, don’t you, if you felt drawn to her and wanted to end whatever it is that’s between us. I wouldn’t like it, but I’d understand,” said Flint, and just like that this became entirely unfunny.

“What?!” Silver exclaimed, entirely too loud for this time of night. Flint covered his mouth with his hand, and Silver pulled it away and lowered his voice. “James, no, under no fucking circumstances would I want to leave you for her.” He held Flint’s hand tightly in both of his, trying to will him to understand what he couldn’t yet say out loud.

“I just thought that-“ Flint started, but Silver leaned forward to cut him off with his lips. Flint tasted like rum and Silver pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. A hand was in his curls, gripping him like a lifeline, but not tight enough to hurt.

Flint was the one to break the kiss, and those green eyes looked back at him with a vulnerability Silver hadn’t expected. It made his heart beat faster and he had to swallow before he spoke.

“Well, you thought wrong.”


	2. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hey, have you seen the..? Oh." 
> 
> There's some Ben/Billy if you squint

Billy Bones searched the Walrus high and low for their quartermaster, but he was nowhere to be found. Joji and Ben had gotten into something of a disagreement that needed settling, and Billy was accused of being too biased to try to sort it out on his own.

“Hey, has anyone seen Silver?” Billy asked as he walked the deck. No one answered him. “Quartermaster. Where is he?” Billy continued to ask until he had just about had it. Silver had been disappearing quite a bit lately and no one knew why or where he’d go. The Walrus wasn’t that big a ship, he had to be somewhere.

With an aggravated sigh, Billy headed to Flint’s cabin. If anyone would know where Silver might be hiding, it’d be the captain. When he reached the door, he saw that it wasn’t quite shut, so Billy pushed in without a warning.

“Hey, have you seen-“ he started, but then stopped as he took in the scene in front of him. Flint had Silver up against the bookshelf, one of Silver’s hands gripping the front of Flint’s shirt. The two of them were frozen in place, looking at him with wide eyes, and Billy thought he could see traces of a beard burn on Silver’s chin. “ _Oh_.”


	3. "You're mine. You hear me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're mine. You hear me?"
> 
> I'd classify this one as NSFW

“You’re mine,” Flint’s voice was rough at his ear. Silver had his back pressed to Flint’s front, Flint’s arm wound tight across his chest. “You hear me?” 

There was something desperate in his voice that made Silver’s throat tighten. It was as if Flint was scared that he was alone in feeling this way, that his commitment to this thing between them was unrequited. After all that they had been through together, that thought unsettled Silver more than he would like and he would be damned before he let Flint think that way. 

“Yes,” Silver gasped, grinding back against Flint’s cock. Flint gripped his hips and pressed forward against him, letting out a moan that had Silver panting with want. 

“What do you want?” asked Flint, surprisingly soft.

“You,” Silver said, reaching up to pull Flint’s head forward in a kiss. Flint’s tongue was hot in Silver’s mouth, and when they broke apart Flint followed after him to nip at his lower lip. “Just you.”


	4. "Unrequited" - Flint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Send me a “Unrequited” and I’ll write a drabble about one character longing for the other
> 
> This one's pretty angsty

Sitting with his feet propped on his desk and a bottle in his hand, James wondered how he’d ended up here.

After Thomas was taken from him, he never thought he would find himself wanting another man. He’d resolved himself to a lifetime of fantasies that would never, could never, be of anything but his lost love. If someone had told him that he would ever long for another person again, that the call he felt for Thomas would wane in favor of a different man, well - he’d killed men for less. 

It wasn’t the same with Silver as it had been with Thomas. With Thomas he’d been nervous and cautious at first; wanting to touch, but not sure what it would mean. He’d never been with a man before him, had no idea how good it would feel. 

With Silver, it was agony. His body knew what it wanted, knew _who_ it wanted, and he was painfully aware of how good it would be if he could get his hands on Silver, even once. His mind was in no short supply of fantasies of how exactly he would touch Silver, make him gasp and moan with pleasure. It had been ten long years since he’d had a cock in his mouth, and Flint was aching at the thought of dropping to his knees in front of his quartermaster.

Loathe as Flint was to admit it, his desire for Silver ran deeper than those of the carnal variety. Something about this man called to his very soul; had once burned hot as resentment, but now had turned to warm admiration and genuine affection. Against the odds, Silver had burrowed his way under Flint’s skin and wormed his way into his heart.

Flint had allowed himself a sliver of hope when he’d opened up to Silver about his past with Thomas and he hadn’t reacted negatively. He recalled the lingering glances they’d shared, how they seemed to fit so well as partners, and, damn him, he’d let himself think for just a moment that they could be something more, that maybe this wasn’t all in his head.

Then he’d seen Silver with Madi after the battle, saw their casual proximity and interested smiles and he knew he had been wrong. After all, how could anyone want a man who had done the things he’d done when they had a beautiful woman in front of them who was yet untainted by the violence and shame of past mistakes?

God, he wished Miranda were here - either to snap him out of this torturous infatuation, or to offer advice on how to deal with it. Flint took a long pull from his bottle of rum and silently prayed he would find her in his dreams tonight.


	5. "Congrats"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Send me a “Congrats” and I’ll write a drabble about their first anniversary
> 
> This one's a modern au setting

When John Silver woke up the morning of his first anniversary with his boyfriend James, he was very disappointed to find himself alone in bed. Judging by the lack of dirty clothes on the floor, James hadn’t even come home that night. 

John reached for his phone and typed out a message to James, to say happy anniversary and that he missed him. He hopped into the shower to get ready for work, and checked his phone once he was dry. Still nothing. 

As the day went on, he didn’t receive any message from James, and, after panicking and thinking he’d gotten the wrong date, only to check and find himself right, he was a bit more than a little upset. He tried to remind himself that James was always very busy at work and must have gotten caught up in whatever project he was working on, but it left him wanting.

John hadn’t expected a gift or any grand gesture; in fact, he was quite used to getting nothing at all for most occasions. Still, he’d hoped James would at least acknowledge that they’d spent the last year of their lives together.

He’d moved passed sad by the time he was driving back to his apartment from work, and was settling in on angry. However, that anger evaporated when he turned the key in the lock and opened his front door.

The room was bathed in soft candlelight, and he could see the table set for two with rose petals strews across the surface. He didn’t know what it was, but he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. There was music playing too, something classical that John couldn’t put a name to. James peeked his head out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw John standing at the doorway.

“You’re home,” said James, grinning as he walked to meet him. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you today, I was at work all last night through this morning so I could take tonight off, and then Gates accidentally spilled his coffee on my phone-“

James kept talking, but Silver’s mind was stuck on the fact that, no, James hadn’t forgotten, and not only that, but he had worked overtime to make sure he could set this dinner up and spend the night with him. When James reached him, he pulled him into a hug, and John gripped him tight burying his face into his shoulder. He took a shaky breath, and James must have noticed something was off because he leaned back and moved Silver so he could see his face.

“Hey, are you alright?” asked James, and when he saw the moisture gathering at John’s eyes his brow furrowed. “John, what’s wrong?”

John shook his head, and when a tear escaped, James caught it with his thumb. The concern on James’ face deepened, and, God, he loved this man so much, he would never understand how he could be so lucky to have met him.

“Nothing’s wrong, I just,” John started, and he had to look down at the floor for a moment, the eye contact too intense. “No one’s ever done anything like this for me before. No one’s ever cared.”

James’ look softened, and he pulled John back to his chest. “I love you,” he said at his ear, and he would never tire of James saying that to him. Not ever.  

“I love you too,” said John, and then Flint was kissing him and any trace of melancholy was replaced with warmth and happiness.

“Happy Anniversary, John,” James said when the kiss ended.

“Happy Anniversary,” repeated John.

James kissed him again before tugging him by his hand further into the apartment. “Come on,” he said. “Dinner’s almost ready.“


	6. "Roam"/"Peace"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two prompts at once: Send me a “Roam” and I’ll write a drabble about one character touching the other all over. Send me a “Peace” and I’ll write a drabble about them spending a quiet moment together
> 
> Ended up being more "Peace" than "Roam" I think

Silver awoke to a whisper at his ear and a soft kiss pressed to his temple. His eyes fluttered open, and he saw the white painted wood of the walls of Flint’s cabin. He turned his head toward the warmth at his side, smiling when he met Flint’s gaze.

“Good morning,” Silver said. The muted light filtering in through the window told him it was barely passed dawn. Flint said nothing as he shifted until he was raised on his elbows above him, his hips fit snugly between Silver’s legs.

Flint leaned down and kissed him slowly. Silver would never get used to seeing the dread Captain Flint so gentle and sedated as he was when they were in bed together in the early mornings, before Silver had to leave his cabin and return to his own hammock before the crew awoke. Silver had witnessed Flint’s hands take the lives of many men, but one would never guess from the way they now caressed his body like it was something sacred. A sense of power thrummed beneath Silver’s chest, knowing it was he who had triggered this change in Flint.

“How much time do you think we have?” Silver asked, once Flint moved from his lips down the column of his neck. Flint nipped gently at the hollow of his throat, sucking his skin in a way that would not leave a mark, but still sent a shock of lust through him.

“Not enough,” was Flint’s quiet response before he went back to pressing sweet kissing across Silver’s chest. Silver relaxed against the pillow beneath him and closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy this moment with Flint before the chaos of the day was upon them.


	7. "Unrequited" - Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me a “Unrequited” and I’ll write a drabble about one character longing for the other
> 
> Silver's POV this time! Can be read as part of the same universe as the other "unrequited" prompt

The rain beating against the thatched roof of the hut John occupied seemed oddly appropriate, given his mood. He’d spent the last few hours going over the plans for the upcoming battle. It wasn’t the impending carnage that was bothering him, though. No, it was something else entirely.

Silver had been thinking very much about the nature of his relationship with Flint. From adversaries to friends, their journey had been a long and hard one. He couldn’t be sure when it happened, but somewhere along the way, he’d fallen in love.

True, he’d had his share of fantasies about the captain since that night he’d had him pressed up against the rocks with a knife at his throat, but he hadn’t realized it was more than that until they were trapped in that cage, half starved to death, and Flint offered to give his life for the crew’s. Panic the likes of which Silver had only known a handful of times in his life had gripped his chest. Logically, he knew he could live without Flint, could survive in this world without him, but the thought of it twisted him inside out until he simply could not be silent. The realization that, with all of their lives hanging in the balance, he would bet on Flint’s powers of persuasion if it meant he lived another day hit him, and Silver wondered how he came to be this person.

Deep down, Silver had known that this infatuation with Flint could never be anything more. Even on the rare occasions he’d allowed himself to entertain the idea that the captain might share his feelings, he knew that this war and the possibility that the men might lose respect for them would prevent anything from happening.

Still, it wasn’t until the night before, when he and Flint had buried the treasure alone in the dark, that he knew just how impossible it would be. In all the times Silver had fantasized about a life free from piracy and war, where he might be free to approach Flint with his feelings, he never, not once, considered that Flint was already in love with another man.

As Flint spoke of Thomas, his voice wistful in a way Silver had never heard, two things became painfully apparent to Silver. The first was that Flint did in fact have a predilection toward men. The second was that Flint’s heart was already taken.

Flint was a man who fought for love, so it would seem. Or, perhaps more accurately, revenge in the name of a love that was lost. To hear Flint speak of Thomas was to hear of a man so good and just and pure (and everything Silver was not) that he may as well have been an angel. Silver was a man who knew his limitations, and he knew he could never compete with the ghost of Thomas Hamilton.

Perhaps it was better this way. If his predictions about where his friendship with Flint would lead them were correct, perhaps it would be better if he did not allow himself to get lost in Flint the way he so desperately wanted to.


	8. "Kiss"/"Sorry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me a “Kiss” and I’ll write a drabble about their first kiss  
> Send me a “Sorry” and I’ll write a drabble about one character apologizing to the other (hurting the other’s feelings, do something that angered the other, etc)

John Silver always had a reputation for taking risks. Of the risks he’d taken, there were about three that stood out that had irrevocably changed his life. Stealing the schedule and lying to Flint about the Urca gold were two of them. The third, well… the third was probably the most dangerous of all.

In the months following their victory on the Maroon Island, John felt his relationship with Flint shifting more and more every day. They saw each other all the time as their duties required (a hazard of being on the same ship for weeks on end), but John found himself in Flint’s cabin most evenings. They would talk about books and battle strategies and even their lives before piracy when the rum swayed them.

Some nights, when they were well in their cups, Silver would swear Flint was flirting with him. The way Flint’s gaze would linger, or how he would make a comment in passing that could be interpreted as suggestive, kept Silver awake those nights. He would replay those moments in his head, wondering if it had even happened at all or if his rum-addled mind had shown him what he wanted to see.

It started happening more often of late, sometimes even when they were sober. An unnecessary touch here, a meaningful look there, and Silver was being tortured with uncertainty. He’d been carefully hiding his feelings for the captain for months now, but ignoring them grew increasingly harder when Flint was acting that way. Silver was bound to break eventually, and it really should have come as no surprise when he did. 

It was midday, and they were in the captain’s quarters. They were charting their course - well, Flint was teaching Silver how to chart their course. Flint had had the advantage of years in the Royal Navy before he became a pirate, which was an advantage that Silver most certainly lacked. There was much he had to learn about sailing a ship and Flint was more than happy to teach him.

They stood side by side at the table in the center of the room, the maps and instruments necessary laid out on top. Flint was in the middle of explaining how to measure distance on the maps, but Silver was distracted by how close they were. He could feel Flint’s warmth at his side, even through their layers of clothes. Silver tried to pay attention, he really did, but he could not ignore this any longer, and so he allowed himself to look at Flint.

His hair was starting to grow in a bit, which Silver was silently pleased about. He never quite understood why he’d decided to shave it in the first place. He was appreciating the freckles that stood out against his pale skin, when Flint turned his head to look at him, clearly having caught on that Silver was no longer listening.

Flint said nothing, just looked at him. His expression was neither annoyed nor angry, but instead confusion creased his brow. Flint’s eyes flicked across Silver’s face, went twice to his lips, and Silver knew he had to feel the same.

Silver leaned forward, perhaps a bit too quickly, and pressed his lips to Flint’s. He got no reaction, as Flint’s lips remained motionless against his for the few seconds the kiss lasted. Silver pulled away just as quick, and saw shock in Flint’s face

 _Fuck_ , Silver thought. He’d been wrong all this time. Flint felt nothing more for him than friendship, that was clear now, and, fuck, it was a miracle that he was even still alive right now.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” The words rushed from Silver’s mouth in a hurry,  and his cheeks felt like they were on fire. Flint was still looking at him with that shocked expression, and Silver wanted the deck to open up and swallow him whole. “Really, I don’t know why I did that, I’m sorry, I’ll just-“ He’d started to leave when Flint’s arm shot out and grabbed his arm to stop him. Silver couldn’t meet his eyes, was too afraid to see the rage he knew Flint was capable of directed at him. Shame coursed hot through him, and tears were beginning to prick at his eyes.

No blow or harsh words ever came. Instead, Silver felt Flint’s hand soft at his chin, drawing his face up to look at him. When their eyes met, it was not rage, but what looked like awe that Silver saw.

“Don’t apologize,” said Flint, shaking his head, his voice fierce with emotion. The hand that was touching Silver’s chin moved to his cheek. “I’ve been thinking about kissing you for ages.”

“So… you’re not angry with me?” Silver asked, not wanting to misread anything this time.

“No, of course not, you just surprised me. I never thought you would actually do it,” said Flint, huffing a laugh and breaking eye contact to look down. He took a step closer and looked up again. “Really, I should be apologizing to you,” he said, and moved to tuck Silver’s hair behind his ear, his hand now resting on his neck. “As far as kisses go, I could’ve done a lot better.“

Silver smiled then, and let himself relax against Flint. “Well, there’s always time to make it up to me.”

Flint smirked and leaned in to kiss him. Silver’s hands fisted the sides of Flint’s long coat as Flint flicked his tongue against his lips, and, in that moment, Silver had never been so glad that he was a risk taker.


End file.
